


绝世好友

by NdebeleSmith



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Summary: 世上最意难平伤人一句，我们曾为绝世好友。





	绝世好友

**——“Wardo，朋友是什么意思？”**

**——“朋友的意思是，我们是秘密的爱人。”**

**——“Mr.Saverin，朋友是什么意思？”**

**——“朋友的意思是，不该背叛对方的人。”**

 

////.

你拽了拽领带，你走出房间，你转过头，你对我微笑，你手里拿着的协议书上，Eduardo Saverin重新变成了Facebook的联合创始人。你走近我，你和我握手,你低下头，你凑到我耳边。

你说，Mark Zurkerberg,  **我们是绝世好友。**

 

////.

Sean带我回家的第一个晚上，下了一场很大的雨。就像你来加州的那个晚上一样。这么说也不对，Sean带我回的也不算家，就是一间公寓。公寓，有盥洗室浴室厨房的那种格子。人们在格子里活，死，做||爱，排泄，像一群活在笼子里的猪。我就坐在这么一间格子里，看Sean摘掉领带，解开扣子。他脱下裤子的时候我再次转头看向了窗外的雨。

 **雨和雨都一样。可你不一样。** 在加州的那个晚上你的眼睛里也在下雨。Mark你爱不爱我呢。你问的时候没有想得到答案，我听到的时候也没有欲望回答。我们之间还有这点默契。Sean敲门的时候你终于进来了，你的嘴唇在我的肩窝里停着，你在生气。我知道你在生气。你的情绪反应是一种气体，总是通过空气介质窜进我的毛孔里。

这很特别，独一无二。可我不知如何做出回应。

如果你愿意把你的胸膛剖开，把血管拨到一边，让我在其中安好一台微型计算机，把你所有的情绪反应编程成一串数字和符号。那我会毫不犹豫地帮你修改所有的bug。我会编写程序指挥你的神经让你总是高兴。你可以高兴的，wardo，我很乐意你是高兴的样子。你高兴的时候眼睛会显得更深，你会笑着笑着拿双手捂住脸，你会把腿搭在茶几上椅子上课桌上，你会悄悄地伸出手搂过我，就像好朋友那样。这些意向明确的证据提醒我你是在高兴。这些是我了解你的方式。

所以当你坐在我对面，面无表情地回答着律师的问题时，我周围的空气被抽干了。我感觉不到你的情绪反应。我害怕就这样再也感受不到了。我很害怕。我把手里的杯子转了五圈。我以为你能明白的，明白我在害怕。

**你还是没有明白。或者说，你假装没有明白。**

 

和Sean去公寓的那个雨夜，天不是太冷，也不太热。空气挺湿润，也没太湿润。我不是特别想做|爱。但也不是特别不想做|爱。和Sean做也无所谓，和你做也无所谓。身体总是有欲望的开关，谁开都一样，反正脑子总是浮在身体的上方。我可以和Sean做||爱做到高||潮。也可以和你做||爱做到高||潮。而不同之处在于和你做到高|潮的时候我会想哭，但和Sean做不会。我怀疑你偷偷找到了通往我泪腺的某点感受器。你到底有没有找到呢？

这个秘密你没有告诉我。你有很多秘密没有告诉我。我也一样。

如果把一座大楼上每个格子重新定义，0和1，再把这个城市的每座大楼重新定义，那么这个城市就成了一台小小的处理器，高速公路上的汽车就是一串一串的数据流。世界是上帝的一台计算机。Sean从背后抱住我的时候我一直在想着这些。 **那么wardo,你这只小小的0或1，现在在哪个程序里运行？**

 

 

////.

当那个女孩儿的嘴含上我的阴||茎时，我的第一个念头是：你也是被这样含着的吗？我也没想太久，因为女孩儿的舌头开始动了。那感觉非常奇妙，像躺进了一口温水碗里在微波炉中转。我没发出声音，虽然这一切确实很舒服，但也不足以舒服到让我失去对自己声带的控制力。隔间的木板在颤抖，wardo，是你在抖吗？

我们出来的时候你对我笑了。你凑近我，手肘顶我的肩膀。对我挤眉弄眼。

怎么样？

还行。不错。呃。我的意思是。不可思议。

你笑得更大声了。

你都没出声儿，Mark，你其实没感觉太棒，对不对？

其实我感觉很棒，但我没有对你说——因为你看起来很高兴，为了我没出声儿而高兴，为了我感觉不好而高兴。所以我告诉你：没错，我的确感觉不怎么样。

你的眼睛变深了。你对我说，这不公平，我们一起来钓姑娘，你却感觉不好。

“那么，Wardo，帮帮我。”

 

你帮了我。你当然会帮我。你说过你会一直呆在那儿帮我。 **我们可是朋友。**

你把我抱到Kirkland的床上，踢上了门。先是吻，然后是拥抱。舌尖流到我的喉结，又流到我胸口。Wardo，我有告诉过你吗？你看起来就像一汪棕色的巧克力酱。你的脸贴在我大腿内侧，你笑得顽劣不堪，一点都不像Eduardo Saverin。这个时刻你是Wardo，属于我的，Wardo。

你用长长的睫毛搔着我的阴|茎|头。你缠到我的耳边。

“Mark,我们来点别的好吗？”

 

你冲进我身体的一瞬间我听到什么东西碎裂的声音，我叫了一声，紧紧地抓住了你的后背。你说那是极度快感在脑神经上玩的把戏。后来我知道那不是。那的的确确是东西碎裂的声音。这声音我听到过两次。两次都是你让我听到的。

**第二次听到那声音的时候，你砸碎了我的笔电。**

 

 

////.

一切从我们上|床的那天开始就不对了。事情脱离既定的轨道，一个劲儿地朝错误的方向飞奔。我们算做过爱的朋友，还是算没名分的恋人？我们从来没有讨论过这个问题。我以为我们是情人都比不上的朋友——我们会永远生活在一起，我们会把Facebook做成最酷的东西。就像你后来说的，我们是绝世好友。Mark，我们是绝世好友。

真是太绝妙了。我的绝世好友。

 

那天你走后，我一直在想你。笔电的尸体躺在我脚边，是某种金属外壳的奇妙昆虫，滋滋的微弱电流声和热的排风扇构成它的呼吸和心跳，数字在它的血管里奔腾。我由衷地羡慕它。我把Sean做给我的名片握在手里，在手腕上划来划去。想象把自己的血管割开，换成电路和硅片。机器多么幸福，它们不需要社交，不需要恋爱，不需要股份……有人告诉它们该怎么做。

无知无觉和愚昧有时也算幸运。

如果今天我突然死了，Wardo，你会来看我吗？你会带着0.03%的股份回到这个冷冰冰的公司，抱住我吗？你会把我带回家吗？然后分我一半床、分我一半被子……就像无数个在哈佛的夜晚我无意识地睡倒在你宿舍里那样？我第一次那么想回到学校。回到愚蠢、疯狂、无聊的学校里，那里有一个Eduardo，总是在等我。

后来我也的确回去了。

 

在和你在听证会上相见的前一天晚上，Sean来看我。他把律师带来的诉讼材料给我看，顺便谈了谈公司要开发新领域的计划。最后他拎住了我的卫衣帽子。

“你爱Eduardo，是不是？”

“他是我的朋友。”我告诉他。

“他在听证会之后就会住到新加坡了。”

我说嗯。喔。我知道了。

去和他谈谈。私下的那种。Sean最好的好处是点到为止。他说完这句话就离开了。临走时他向我丢来一瓶威士忌。你看，我都不再喝啤酒了。

 

我听了Sean的话。我总是很容易听Sean的话。我去找了你。你就像我们第一次遇见时一样，穿着一身黑色的西装，但这次你没对我的拖鞋和短裤皱起眉头。

“Zurkerberg先生。”你说。带着完美的笑容。

你这么一开头，我就再没法说话了。

 

 

////.

我回到Kirkland的那天天气出奇的好。我靠在冰箱旁边。手里拿了两瓶啤酒。一瓶自己喝，一瓶抛向空中等待有人接住。没人接住，啤酒瓶啪嗒地落下来摔碎了。我环顾四周，Chris和Dustin离开的时候把这里收拾得很干净——所有能证明我曾经住在这里的东西，只有墙角的编程书、一摞花花公子杂志以及——

然后我看到了窗户上的那句话。

我盯着它——你是什么时候写下这句话的？

我拿手去擦了擦，油墨记号笔微弱地变浅了一层，我接着用力去抹了抹，笔画消失了，留下字母开头的一笔成了一个浅黑色的圆，固执地留在玻璃上不肯消失。你一定是很久前写在这儿的。

**——“Mark和Eduardo是绝世好友。”**

Mark和Eduardo是绝世好友。

 

Eduardo是我遇到最特别的人。他说分手和不爱的方式都如此缱绻恶毒。

他说：Mark Zurkerberg，我们是 **绝世好友** 。

 

——————————END——————————

 

> 其实我想间中崩溃脆弱如恋人
> 
> 睡在你两臂中低得不需要身份
> 
> 无奈被你识穿这个念头
> 
> 得到好处的你
> 
> 明示不想失去绝世好友
> 
> 谢安琪 《钟无艳》


End file.
